1. Field of Technology
The present disclosure relates to surgical handpieces, and specifically surgical handpieces that provide user friendly cleaning and sterilization.
2. Related Art
Surgical handpieces used to drive cutting tools during a surgical procedure, such as the handpiece and cutting tools shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,871,493 ('493 patent), which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, are currently available. These handpieces have design features that make cleaning and sterilizing of the handpiece a challenge. Specifically, the areas around the cutting tool connection and the entry to the aspiration channel are hard to access and have a potential for not being properly cleaned prior to sterilization. Therefore, handpieces that lend themselves to user-friendly cleaning and sterilization are needed.